


Supernatural One-Shot #2

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Supernatural One-Shot #2

Warren: She's 5'6, her hair & eyes a dark brown. She was a loner, not asking or saying much. Warren was fourteen. She had a good build, stronger & faster than most girls. Everyone thought she was lesbian, just because she loved hanging out & felt more comfortable dressing in guys clothing. She wore nerd glasses, black & pretty big. Her hair was down, swishing to the left, covering her eye, & the ends were dyed a frosted blonde.

~**~

"Please... I've done nothing..." she muttered as she curled into herself, legs pulled tight against her as she held up trembling hands. Eyes red with tears, cuts inflicted from the Winchesters lining her arms, & legs.

"Done nothing? You killed our dad & mom!" Dean yelled, grip tightening on the blade. The girl looked at the brothers confused.

"No I didn't, I'm not the yellow-eyed demon. He nearly killed me!" She hissed trying to stand but failing. Sam lowered the shotgun, looking to his brother.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause, I've been followin' you two chuckleheads around. Watchin' over you two when he's near, or when Cas can't," she answered using her already ruined clothes to wipe off the blood trickling down her arms. Dean blinked, green eyes showing confusion.

"And you are?" Sam asked, eyes trained on his brother.

"Warren Pierce, archangel," she responded automatically.

"Why protect us?" Dean asked quietly. Sam moved to help Warren who rudely swatted at him.

"That's what archangels do, they protect they're prophets," Warren answered. Both brothers took a step back in shock, Warren took note. "You guys aren't the most... known prophets, here & there a few unlucky souls know... but their taken care of. The 'tying of loose ends' as you call it."

"Why gank 'em?" Dean asked squaring his shoulders. Warren leaned forward, wings unflurried from her back; soild black, each feather tipped scarlet.

"Cause, more demons & angels would be breathin' down your necks," Warren clarified. A fluttered of wings came from behind them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" The voice asked obviously pissed. Warren smiled highly at her fellow archangel, her lover.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked questioningly. He pushed past him.

"Stupid giraffe," Gabriel muttered as he helped up his girl. He nuzzled her neck, "War, you alright?"

*Giggles*, "For the most part, yea." Gabriel helped her to the couch, laying her down carefully. Warren folded her wings underneath her, wriggling to get comfortable.

"Winchesters, leave," Gabriel said sternly. Dean opened his mouth to object, "Unless, you'd rather see us fuck, I suggest you leave." Both brothers were out the door in thirty seconds flat. "That's a new record." Warren laughed & rolled off the couch, wings springing open & knocking over a vase.

"Oops?" Warren muttered quietly, wings fluttering before settling them akwardly across the couch. Gabriel's rage grew at the condition of her lover's wings; bloody, feathers missing.

"What happened?" He asked through clenched teeth. Warren glanced to her wings, making them invisible.

"Usual, captured by demons after secretly savin' my boys," Warren responded shrugging lightly. "So, you gonna kiss me or what?" She asked still light-headed from blood loss. Gabriel shook his head before kneeling between Warren's open legs, he cupped her chin, lifting it until their lips met. Soft, gentle, & passionate as if they hadn't seen one another in years. Years didn't even touch down on that, more like a millenium or two.

Gabriel pulled away, sighing, "Finally, I'm complete again." Warren smiled & looked into his golden eyes. "Even after eternities apart, you're still beautiful."

Warren chuckled, "You're not too easy on the eyes either. And yea, I missed you too." Warren pulled Gabriel down on top of her, his legs straddling hers as she pulled him into another passionfilled kiss. "Gab?"

"Yes?" He asked pulling away, seeing the uncertainty in Warren's eyes scared him. Warren was never uncertain, & when she was, there was good reason. She tucked her head in the crook of Gabriel's neck, inhaling his familar smell.

"Don't leave me again... I don't know what I'd do without you... please..." Warren muttered. Gabriel leaned back, pulling her into his arms. He felt tears hit his neck, Gabriel rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I won't, I promise, never again," he said reassuringly. Warren sniffed & wiped away tears on her arm before kissing Gabriel once more. She always did get lost in his love...


End file.
